The Month of Melodies
by souzou
Summary: d e m y x ¤ a very special nobody [music will tie] romantic drabbles for every day of his month [Saix x Demyx]
1. One Night

Demyx's teeth chattered as he gazed up at Kingdom Hearts. He moved his arms up and down, trying to let the friction warm up his body but leather wasn't really the best thing to be wearing since it was much too thin to keep out the cold for longer than a second.

He wanted to go inside but he was put on look-out duty for the night. And it just so happened that it was the coldest month in history.

Demyx jumped up and down until a voice stopped him.

"Number Nine? Just what in Kingdom Hearts are you doing?"

The Melodious Nocturne turned several shades of red, turning his frozen face warm again, and whirled around to look at the Superior sheepishly.

"Um, Good evening, sir…" he mumbled, looking down. He was probably the only neophyte in Thirteenth Order to never challenge any of the Original Members of the Order.

The Superior nodded at him curtly then turned his head up to look at the giant heart that would give each Order member a heart of their own.

"Soon, Demyx, soon Kingdom Hearts will give us what we lust for," the Superior rambled to him. But Demyx knew that Xemnas was only referring to him just so he can talk about Kingdom Hearts some more, while the sitar player himself shivered and quaked in the cold.

The cold was unbearable, and Demyx wished that there was a way to escape it. But Nothing was cold, always had been, always--

Two large arms embraced the Melodious Nocturne, pulling it into a broad chest. A hand moved up and down his back, friction bringing warmth to him quickly. Demyx looked up only to grow even sixty degrees hotter when he realized the Superior.

His elder was still looking to Kingdom Hearts as he said, "And until Kingdom Hearts is complete…I'll look after you…"


	2. Two Notes

"_Lay you down and softly whisper pretty love words in your ear/Lay you down and tell/you all the things a woman loves to hear/I'll let you know how much it means just having you around/Oh darlin' how I'd love to lay you down…_"

Clap, clap, clap.

Demyx yelped and spun around quickly coming face to face with an upside down Xigbar.

"Well, what d'ya know? It's been a long time since I've heard that song play," the man grinned roguishly at Demyx, who blushed, shifting uncomfortably.

The old man chuckled and jumped down from the air onto the platform of the Hall of Empty Melodies.

Demyx bit his lip, predicting Xigbar to start teasing him just like the others did whenever he was caught red handed in playing music.

"You play good, kid."

The Melodious Nocturne blinked at the Freeshooter. He…actually liked his music?

"Th-thank you." Demyx blushed harder.

Xigbar grinned even wider, making him look a lot more malicious, but it only made Demyx's non-heart speed up.

"You're really cute when you blush like that."

"Heh…" Demyx blushed harder. He'd never been good with compliments.

The Nocturne turned to leave, not noticing the eye stuck on his behind.

"Yeah, really cute."

It was after that sentence was said that Demyx felt a hand on his ass.

Erm, high. A lot of these oneshots are based off of artwork done by Nire-chan on deviantART.

I have a link to her in my profile.


	3. Three Bubbles

The Melodious Nocturne hacked painfully, squeezing his Shadow plushie tightly. This stupid cold was so bad that it totally destroyed his voice. It even hurt to breathe.

Demyx sniffled, wincing has the swift intake of breath made his throbbing headache worsen slightly.

"Muh…" he flopped about on the couch, trying to get comfortable.

Light footsteps alerted him that someone was coming. Hoping that it was Luxord or Xigbar who would comfort him in his pain or Vexen with some soothing medicine, he bounded upward.

But he blinked in surprise as he realized that it was Xaldin, carrying a strange machine into the room. It looked like a diorama of a Ferris Wheel but with bubble wands. At the base, there was small box filled with a liquid that the wands dipped into. Xaldin settled it onto the coffee table in front of the sick Demyx who stared at strangely before turning his gaze to the Whirlwind Lancer in question. The Lancer only reacted by pulling out a book and seating himself in chair a little off ways of Demyx and the "Ferris Wheel."

A strange wind began to blow and turn the "Ferris Wheel"…

…making bubbles produce.

Demyx giggled, ignoring the fact that his throat hurt like hell.

And Xaldin smiled.

* * *

...Sad how romantic I can get, huh?

I'm even writing stories about the couples in my school.

Lol, xDDD;;;


	4. Four Droplets

Vexen gulped as he pressed himself against the wall, staring at the flame at the tip of Axel's finger.

"What's the matter Vexy, afraid of a little _fire_?" At the word "fire," Axel made it expand a little more, making Vexen press a little harder against the wall in vain to get away.

If you haven't figured out why Vexen was acting so peculiar, then use these two elements to realize just what the hell is going on.

**Fire **beats _ice_. 

Every time.

Vexen panted, staring in fear at Axel, losing all sense to regain his dignity or even try to run away.

It was just so _close_.

"_R-E-S-P-E-C-T, FIND OUT WHAT IT MEANS TO ME! R-E-S-P-E-C-T, TAKE BACK, TCB, OOOH!"_

A great waterfall of water doused itself over Vexen and Axel, refreshing Vexen and making Axel lose his flame, and faint from all the hydro power that also temporarily extinguish his inner flame.

Demyx twirled his sitar around, smirking cockily at the unconscious Flurry. "Do _you _have respect?"

Vexen pulled Demyx towards him and gave him the most passionate kiss Demyx had ever gotten.

* * *

I'm more of Vex x Marly fan girl myself. 

x3


	5. Five Jawdrops

Luxord smiled as Demyx babbled on about he scared off Marluxia and Larxene. Luxord loved Demyx, dearly, but he knew that Demyx was either not telling the truth or notice that Luxord already heard from Lexaeus what really happened and…

You know what? Just listen to Demyx for a sec.

"So I accidentally ran into a wall, and Larxene and Marluxia were both laughing at me but then I told to stop which they didn't do--"

Luxord nodded, knowing that this was true.

"So I told them 'Don't make me get my sitar out' and then they got all scared and ran to their rooms!"

The Gambler of Fate mentally smirked, thinking,

"But when I turned around I accidentally ran into Lexy, who saw me stand up for myself. So you can ask him, Luxy!"

Luxord just smiled at Demyx's happiness.

"But then I got a nosebleed because Lexy isn't very squishy at all. So then he fixed it. OH! And then Lexy proposed to me, sort of!"

Luxord choked on his tea.

Lexeaus didn't tell him _that._

* * *

This is the aftermath of a comic Nire-chan did on DeviantART for Lex x Dem day. :) 


	6. Six Shocks

"AM I A PRETTY STAR?" Demyx shouted, bouncing down the halls of the Castle That Never Was.

Zexion's eye twitched, eyeing the rainbows-and-sunshine ball of energy that is called Demyx, Number Nine, The Melodious Nocturne.

"Hallo, Sexy Zexy!" Demyx chirped, coming to a halt in front of Zexion.

"Don't call me--"

Number Six's eye widened as the neophyte gave him a huge smooch before skipping off, saying, "See ya later, Sexy Zexy!!"

* * *

**HOMIGOSH!!! BLEEEEEECK!!! I HATE ZEMYX!! **

**IT BURNS US, IT BURNS US!!**


	7. Seven Moons

Saix growled up at the moon, feeling his ears twitch and his clothes slightly ripping from the bulging muscles that were rapidly growing, mutating.

He wanted to rip someone's throat out.

The strings of a sitar reverberated against the walls to the Berserker's ears.

And off he was, to rip that musician's throat out.

xxxx

Xigbar was cleaning his gun, carefully watching Demyx, who was sitting on the floor of the Hall of Empty Melodies with his blue instrument in his lap.

He knew that tonight that Kingdom Hearts was in its full moon stage…

A howl resonated somewhere in the castle.

And out came Saix, tackling the musician onto his back, growling out his name.

Xigbar got up and pointed his gun too late, even if all that Saix had done was slightly tear at Demyx's robes.

But he didn't want to shoot just yet, in fear he might hit Demyx.

But Demyx…didn't seem to be reacting…

And that worried Xigbar…

xxxx

Demyx smiled as Saix's gold eyes burned fiercely into his.

"Hallo, there, puppy!" Demyx giggled, hugging Saix close, who consequently had to dip his head into the crook of the Nocturne's neck.

Saix sniffed at said neck, smelling…the blood…rushing freely through veins.

But Demyx kept on smiling, tracing figure eights on the back of Saix, humming all the while.

Somewhere in the back of Saix's mind (his sane one) was awed at Demy's bravery. Or stupidity.

Thus that side of Saix came out to kiss Demyx.

Who was more than happy to kiss back.

* * *

I'm more used to the idea of Saix being the "brotherly" kind than romantic. And I haven't seen Nire-chan portray any romance through her drawings so I didn't have much of an inspiration. Except the inside joke of "puppy!Saix".

To find the link for Nire-chan on deviantART, go to my profile, scroll down, and it should be there...


End file.
